Chunin Exams
by blazingdragon
Summary: another attempt at the chunin exams, more details inside. So far only one pairing, KibaxOC to occur in a later chapter. Please R&R Rated T for violence
1. First Stage

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic, which will take place during the Chunin Exams. There will be 9 original characters, and 9 real characters. The real characters decided to take the exams again for fun, all on different teams. I know I've mixed some stuff around, but I'm not really that concerned with that.

The teams are:

GaaraSakuraNeji

SasukeInoKiba

Rock LeeHinataChouji

I own nothing related to Naruto. And I would like to thank my two friends Nate and Delilah for helping with creative issues.

"You're late again, Kawa-san."

Kawazoe Masriro, a genin, was being scolded by his teammates, Tsubaki Abukura and Setsura Sakaro.

"Hey, cut me a break, I was training for the exams, okay!" Kawazoe said, trying defending his case.

"And by training, you mean sleeping, right?" Tsubaki replied

"How'd ya know?" (anime sweat drop)

"You still have your nightcap and slippers on." Tsubaki answered, "And you obviously haven't brushed your teeth or combed your hair today."

"Give me a break. That uptight Kakashi sensei has been working us to death, I think I deserve to sleep in every once and a while."

"Look, let's just get this stupid test over with." Setsura interupted.

"Yeah, let's get going." Kawazoe answered

The hopefully soon to be Chunin shuffled into the exam room, wondering what the test would be.

"This is such a waste of my time." said some guy with a giant beige gourd on his back. "I know, these rookies are useless." answered a guy with a ping-pong paddle on the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun, that's a little harsh, these genin trained just as hard as we did when we were rookies." A pink haired girl defended.

"They'll never measure up to use and you know it" Gaara muddered

The proctor, who looked like one of those moody drifters from low-budget horror movies, explained everything.

"All right maggots, take a number and sit in your seat assigned to you. This is how the test will work. You start with 10 points. For each question you get wrong, you lose a point, so if you get 7 wrong, you finish with 3 points. You will be judged as a team, and the top 18 teams will advance. However, if you are caught cheating, you will have 2 points deducted from you and each of your team mates score, and if you are caught cheating 5 times, you and your squad will be failed and asked to leave. You have 1 hour.

_For the love of god, Kawazoe, don't cheat,_ Setsura thought to herself.

The incredibly difficult exams were passed out, and the genin began. Most of them had already started cheating, and after the first 15 minutes, 7 of the 36 groups had already been failed for cheating, and another 3 later. Of course, they tried to deny this, but it didn't help much. Just like in the first exam, the veteran ninja know how to cheat without getting caught. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of the person in front of him, who had some of the answers correct. Neji activated his byakugan and stared straight through the person a few rows over. Sakura finished her test, and Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to copy the answers and forward them to Hinata.

_"Man Kawazoe, you have to pull it together! The others are counting on you to pass! Come one, what can you do to get the right answers, nothing, that's what, All I can do is make other people's shadow's do what I want! Wait, that's it!"_ Kawazoe started making hand signs under his desk. _Kagmane mimikku no jutsu! (_shadow mimic jutsu) Kawazoe stretched his shadow and latched onto the acadamy student next to him and imitated the strokes of his pencil.

"Time's up maggots, pass you exams up to the front and they will be graded."

After 20 minutes of intense silence the grade sheet was posted on the blackboard, and the students rushed up to check if they would go on to the next round of the Chunin Exams

Team 4Team 7Team 25

Team 6Team 3Team 14

Team 11 Team 8Team 31

Team 5 Team 1Team 34

Team 10Team 17Team 22

Team 12 Team 21Team 12

Genin all around were jumping for joy for passing, including Kawazoe's squad, team 10. Their next test is the forest of death, will they be able to survive the elimination? Find out next chapter.

A/N- more jutsu next chapter.


	2. Correction

Okay, I need to clear something up, when I posted the first chapter, the teams were messed up. Anyway, the teams are

SasukexGaaraxRock Lee

HinataxInoxSakura

ChoujixKibaxNeji


	3. Attack of the clones

"All right maggots, here's how it's going to work." The Proctor said and proceeded with explaining the exam. "This is the forest of death, where you will be taking a survival exam. Deep inside is the building where the third stage will be held. In order to enter the building, you will need these, a heaven and an earth scroll, which you will be given one of. In order to get the other one, you must steal it from another team through combat or trickery. You have five days to secure two scrolls and make it to the base."

The test began and all the ninja entered the forest of death. "Okay guys, let's get this show on the road." Setsura said."What's the plan Baki-kun?"

"Okay, Setsura, you go search for food and water. Kawazoe, you set up traps, and please don't get caught in them. I'll scout for other teams that we can defeat." Tsubaki answered. "We meet back here at this tree in thirty minutes, don't be late." Tsubaki marked the tree and they were off.

Setsura returned with water and fresh fish after a close call with some piranha, and Kawazoe set up tripwires and other booby traps. On the other hand, Tsubaki had no luck finding other teams. "I don't understand it, where are all the other teams?" They had all asked each other. They decided to move out, but they took one step and were all caught in trap nets. "Kawa-san! I told you to set traps for the OTHER teams!" Tsubaki yelled.

"This isn't my doing! I set our nets over there!" Kawazoe said pointing off into the distance.

"But then who..."

"You are so naive."

A voice from the shadows rang out. Three ninja from the village Hidden in the Sands appeared. They were the one's who set the trap. Kawazoe and the others cut themselves down and took a fighting pose, ready to attack if necessary. "So you want the scroll, do ya? Well come and get it!" Setsura taunted. Mazi :_Ekitai hari no jutsu! _(Water Style:liquid needle jutsu)

Water from the ground formed into a round glob floating in the air, and then shot out in all directions in thin needle-like blasts. Two of the sand-nin dodged and avoided a critical hit, but one was hit directly in the shoulder and thigh, injuring his arm and leg. "Raji! Are you okay?" one of the sand ninja asked their team mate. "Get to safety, you're just going to get in the way!" Raji limped into the thick bushes and collapsed with defeat.

"All right, you know what to do." One sand shinobi said to the other, as they both started to make hand signs. Suddenly, Kawazoe, Setsura, and Tsubaki were surrounded by about 30 sand clones, one of which, caught Setsura by surprise and took her hostage.

"Baki-kun, why don't you show them how real clones are made?" Kawazoe said

"Good plan, _Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_ (Shadow clone Jutsu)

A/N- yes, I know that hadow clones are unoriginal, but my friend insisted on it.

The shadow clones charged, and at first, it seemed like they had the upper hand, but after one clone was defeated, another one would take its place. "Kawa-san! We need your help! Try you shadow jutsu!" Setsura yelled "It's no good, It won't work on sand clones. We need to find the real ones, then we'll take them down!" Kawazoe answered

Setsura was able to break free, and used her needle jutsu again, and Tsubaki made more shadow clones, but neither of their attacks were as powerful, due to their depleting chakra, but both got the job done as there was only one left. Turns out the ninja's team mate couldn't keep his jutsu up and ran away.

"Kawazoe, now's your chance!" Tsubaki said

_Kagemane no jutsu! _(shadow possession jutsu) The sand genin couldn't move his body at all. Which allowed Setsura and Tsubaki to search him for his scroll.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Setsura sneered, pocketing his earth scroll. "All right, now we just have to find the base for the third exam."


	4. Saving Private Neji

While searching for the building where the third exam would take place, the group encountered a fight between ninja from the village hidden in the mist, and the village hidden in the leaves. One of the ninja was Hyuga Neji, but the other two they couldn't recognize. It appeared that the leaf ninja were losing.

"What do you think guys, should we help them?" Tsubaki asked

"Of Course we have to help them! They're our friends and neighbors!" Setsura answered

The mist ninja were moving in to finish off their prey, when they were each struck with a kunai knife from one of Kawazoe's traps he set up.

"Now's our chance!" One of the leaf ninja said.

He activated his jutsu and his whole body grew into a giant bowling ball shape, and rocketed straight toward the mist-nin at top speed, causing them to scatter. Kawazoe and the others jumped down out of the trees and landed next to the leaf shinobi.

"Need some help?" Setsura asked

"We'll take all the help we can get!" A guy with a dog on his shoulder said, "But be careful, they."

"Look out!" Setsura yelled, pushing Kiba and Akamaru to the ground. One of the mist genin had hurled a cluster of shuriken at them while they had their back turned.

"Thanks for the save" Kiba said

"Anytime"

"Neji try and find them with your byakugan." Kiba said.

"Good plan."

Neji activated his byakugan and spotted the three mist ninja, each hiding in different places.

"Kiba, Throw a kunai in that bush, Chouji you throw one over there, and I'll get the third. Don't forget to tie an exploding tag to it. "

The weapons were thrown and tags exploded, and the mist ninja ran away, dropping their scroll in the process.

"All right! Now we just have to get to the examination building!" Chouji exclaimed

"Really? That's where we were going when we ran into you guys." Tsubaki replied

"So, you guys already got your scroll? That's good, we know where the examination building is, so just follow us."

While following them through the trees, Kawazoe murdered to Tsubaki "Are you sure we can trust these guys?"

"I supposed, I mean, we both have our scrolls, so they have nothing to gain from us." Tsubaki replied, "But I don't see what they could gain from helping us."

"That is so selfish! Just because they decided to help us, that means they're up to something! Why can't people ever do nice things just for the sake of being nice!" Setsura interrupted

"It's okay, you can trust us completely." Kiba said, with a friendly bark from Akamaru

"I guess we can trust Akamaru as well." Tsubaki said with a friendly tone

After about an hour and a half, the building was found, and the two squads entered the building, finding about 15 other genin and their jonin teachers.

"It's good to see you again Kakashi-sensei."

"Likewise, did you encounter any great troubles?"

"We had got into a slight scuffle with some sand ninja, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Setsura explained

"Yeah! They were all like, Give us your scroll, and we were all like, make us, so then we started fighting, and Setsura used her liquid needle jutsu and Tsubaki made shadow clones and I was all like ha, I got you with my shadow, so now you can't move. And they me took their scroll and ran away."

"Ummm okay, that's an interesting way to explain things." (anime sweat drop)

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, called everyone's attention to explain the third examination. "Congratulations on reaching the third stage of the Chunin exams. Now because we have so many applicants who've passed the second test, we will need This exam will be an anything goes, no-holds barred combat exam. If I find that a match is over, or if they surrender, I will end the match, and the winner will advance to the real third exam. Also, is there anyone who wishes to surrender? No? Okay, let's begin."

A large screen came out from behind the wall and the names of the beaten and bruised genin started to flash randomly.

Uchiha Sasuke

vs.

Rock Lee

"Well, it looks like I'm first again." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Sasuke-kun, I've waited for this since our first encounter in the acadamy" Lee replied

"All right, everyone who is not participating in this match, please go to the upper observation deck." Tsunade ordered

"Kiba, I'm sorry my team mates didn't trust you." Setsura appologized

"It's fine, I wouldn't trust me if I was in their situation either." Kiba joked

Akamaru let out a small bark and jumped off Kiba's shoulder and lunged at Setsura, knocking her down and giving her some playful licks on the face.

"Well, a frisky little fella, aren't you?" Setsura laughed

A/N- Hmmm, The start of a beautiful friendship, and maybe a pairing? Sasuke and Lee's fight next chapter. Sorry this chapter was so short


	5. First Fights, Fist to fist

Sasuke and Lee began their fight, Lee immediately started circling Sasuke at high speeds, so he couldn't properly use his Sharingan to it's fullest extent. Lee lunged at Sasuke, and took out his legs, only to find it was a clone jutsu, which disapeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, it was a clone." Lee said to himself "All right Sasuke, where are you hiding."

Sasuke was standing on the roof, completely undected by Lee, with the help of some chakra. Sasuke started to make hand seals and refocused his chakra, jumping from the ceiling. _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! _(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu)

Fireballs rained down from the roof, and Lee tried to defend himself, but taijutsu doesn't work well against fire. He fended off the attack, but not before getting singed.

"Not bad, Sasuke-kun" he said, trying to be a good sport, "but now it's my turn! If you like the ceiling so much, maybe you should stay there."

Lee started to unravel the bandages wrapped around his arms, preparing unleash his lotus attack. He darted behind to Sasuke, and kicked him in the head, rocketing him up. Then jumping up and wrapping him up in his bandages, so he couldn't protect himself from the impact. They fell back to the ground, and broke a few floor tiles in the process.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke asked, with blood dripping off his face.

Sasuke could see that Lee had used a lot of energy from that attack, and spotted his chance. Sasuke and Lee got back up off the ground, and mustering all their strength, they charged all their energy and chakra into one last punch. They both struck each other squarely across the face and collapsed on the ground.

"Well, if both combatants can no longer continue..." Tsunade said

"Who said we're done." Sasuke wheezed, staggering to get back up. "Lee, we're not done, are we?"

"Not by a long shot Sasuke-kun." he said, taking a stance.

They charged again, but this time, Lee didn't have the chakra to defeat Sasuke, and fell to the ground, defeated.

"As the winner of the first match, Sasuke Uchiha will advance to the first round. Now, let's start the next match." Tsunade said

Lee was carted out by two medic ninja, and the names started flashing again, and stopped.

Haruno Sakura

vs.

Akaike Maresuke

A/N-Sorry the chapter was so short. But to make up for it, I have illustrations drawn by my friend, and the inspiration for Setsura.


	6. bloody battles and nerves

"You can do it Sakura-chan!" her teamate Hinata cheered.

Sakura's opponent was Akaike Maresuke, a ninja from the village hidden in the sands. He had medium length brown hair, and the left half of his face was covered with bandages, along with his legs. They took their positions and began their fight, each reaching for a weapon. Maresuke made the first move, hurling a cluster of shuriken at Sakura. She dodged easily, and jabbed him in the stomach. They went on like this for a while, punching and kicking, until Maresuke backed off and jumped back.

"Not bad. Looks like I'll have to use my special jutsu." Maresuke said

Maresuke unraveled the bandages on his face, revealing a black eye with a white pupil.

_Wow, that's Creepy, _Sakura thought. _I wonder what it does, and what kind of special jutsu he was talking about._

Just then, everything went dark. Sakura had been trapped in Maresuke's darkness genjutsu, a form of hypnosis were the target sees everything as pitch black. Sakura was starting to panic. She threw kunai randomly into the darkness, missing completely. Maresuke then snuck on Sakura, and gave her a swift kick in the face, knocking her to the ground, and breaking her nose.

"Sakura! You have to snap out of it!" Ino yelled.

"Don't waste your breath, she can't hear you." Maresuke scoffed. "Now then, if there are no further interruptions, it's time to end this."

Maresuke grabbed Sakura by the neck, without her able to defend herself, and smashed her head off the ground, leaving a puddle of blood.

"Maresuke, you win! Now lift your genjutsu and stop this!" Tsunade ordered

Maresuke was hesitant, but released Sakura from his grasp and left the arena. Sakura was dragged off the floor, and had her nose examined.

"Akaike Maresuke will advance to the next round. Now let's begin the third match."

Sakano Setsura

vs.

Sheiadara Rina

"Good luck Setsura." Kiba whispered to himself quietly

Setsura's opponent was Sheiadara Rina, a kuinoichi from the hidden mist village. She was a tall, with long, blonde hair. They began their fight, and Setsura used her Ekitai hari no jutsu, to shoot a group of frozen senbon needles. Rina dove and got out of the way without harm.

"Pretty lame jutsu if you ask me." Rina replied cockily

"Like you can do better." Setsura replied

"Well, you asked for it."

Rina started to make hand signs. _Kimotama piripiri no jutsu! _(nerve sting jutsu)

Rina's two fingers glowed with charged chakra as she dashed at Setsura, and struck her in the leg. Setsura lost all the feeling in her leg, and collapsed on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Setsura yelled, "I can't move my leg!"  
"That's because of my ninjutsu. I'll destroy you from the inside out.

Rina attacked again, and struck Setsura's other leg. She let out another cry of pain. Rina jumped back and tossed a kunai at her, and she was helpless to avoid it. It hit her squarely in the chest, and blood trickled down to her knees. Rina struck her again in both of her arms. She screamed out in painful agony.

"Time to finish this." Rina said with a smirk

Rina attacked, bent on striking Setsura in the lungs, stopping her breathing.

_Think Setsura! It's your last chance! _

Then Setsura got an idea. Mustering all her strength, she preformed one of her most powerful jutsus. Ekitai _Soukei hyouketsu no jutsu_! (Water Style: Total freeze jutsu)

Rina hadn't noticed, but she was standing right in the puddle that was made from Setsura's liquid needle jutsu.

"What! But how!" Rina gasped. Her body was being encased in ice. Soon her whole body was encased in ice, and Setsura was declared the winner.


End file.
